Naruto: Eragon
by Skull-'n-Crossbones
Summary: Galbatorix has his own evil rider army to rule Alagaesia. Naruto helps Eragon in his journey to stop him.Sage Naruto, smartish Eragon & tried to stick to storyline.Tried 2 make Naruto not too godly. Starts off Slow,hopefully gets better,trying 2 make it better as I go on.Rated M in case.1rst fanfict.Hope ya like it. Formally 'Naruto: Inheritance Cycle'
1. Prologue

**Saphira: Hello humans. The great, beautiful an-**

**Eragon & Naruto: I THINK THEY GET IT! Just get on with the intro!**

_Saphira glares then says;_

**Saphira : Anyway, before I was so **_**rudely**_** interrupted, I just wanted to introduce a new author here in Fanfiction; Skull-'n-Crossbones or just Skull!**

**Skull: Sup guys Skull here. Just want ya to know that this is my very first fanfict so I hope you like it. I wi-**

**Some guy: Of course they'll like it!**

**Naruto: Who are you?**

**Some Guy: Dunno **_leaves while crying while everyone sweat drops_

**Skull: Anyway, I will only be doing this I think I get anny good reviews and if I don't and still want to do it then FUCK YOU! Unless I don't wanna.**

**Kurama: OOOKAY! Moving on Skull does **_**not, **_**I repeat does **_**not **_**own either Naruto or The Inheritance Cycle. ****Kishimoto Masashi** **owns Naruto while Christopher Paolini owns The Inheritance Cycle.**

**Skull: Wish I do. I'd have **_**loads**_** of money**_**. **__Remember you guys can adopt mine and make it better if ya want._** Anyway, Here it is I hope you enjoy! ;p**

* * *

Prologue

(I think this is how it goes so don't correct me 'bout this)_ In the land of Alagaesia there many creatures there that probably will make you think twice about living there but there were four races that towered aboved the rest. First there were the Dwarves short, bearded men but built buildings other races was unable to do. They lived in the Beor Mountains, the highest mountains of Alagaesia stretching across the southern coast. Then the Urgals. Mighty, strong and fierce in combat this race was. They used to live all around Alagaesia but due to wars with other races. They are forced to live in secret and hidden villages. Then came the Elves. Graceful and beautiful they were. Then finally came men from the east looking for settlement. The humans were neither very beautiful, graceful, strong or great architects but because of their wits they survived and was able to compete against the other races for survival._

_But none of these races came close to the mightiest of all creatures or races that lived there; dragons. Their scales were more beautiful than the most precious stones dwarves could possibly mine. They were stronger or fiercer than the strongest or fiercest Urgal. They had so much more beauty and grace that it would make the most beautiful elf envious. They used to live every where in Alagaesia until a small event sealed Alagaesia's fate. A young elf hunter killed a dragon thinking it was just a mindless being. The dragons attacked the elves for this. The elves quickly apologising in realisation of the mistake. However it was too late. War has been declared. _

(Just gonna put down summarry on what happens next and what happens. If it's wrong then just suck it up 'cause it's my story)

_After many years of warfare against dragons a young elf in the name of Eragon found a dragon's egg which hatched. Ladies and gentlemen, the first dragon rider is born. they stop the war due to a contract between dragons and elves. Many years later humans were included in the contract. Hundreds of years later a young dragon rider got his dragon killed because of urgals and wanted another one but the riders didn't let him so he swore revenge. He stole another dragon called Shruikana (can't think of others). Using her he gathered other riders to destroy the rider order. He succeeded. A hundred years later he had 13 dragon riders to replace the ones he lost. He has two more eggs left since the third was stolen by the Varden. _

* * *

_Three horses could be heard galloping if you listen close enough in a forest. Something is about to happen that will change a simple farm boy's life forever. An encounter in a forest between a Shade and three elves is about to begin. The elves were two male and one female. The female was carrying a sapphire blue egg in her lap. The Shade, named Durza attacks, with the help of twelve sentient horned humanoids called Urgals. They kill the two male elves and capture the female elf, though she put up quite a fight. But was all for nought so she did the next best thing get the egg away from Durza. With the use of the Ancient Language she does just that._

_"Where is it?!"Durza hissed _

_"I'll never tell" the female elf snarled_

_"Get the elf" Durza ordered "We'll force it out of her, whether she wants to or not"  
_

* * *

_-Flashback no Jutsu: 5 Years-_

_A man stood at spot underneath a small willow tree a few leagues away from town called Carvahall. The man stood at 166cm. He had a chiselled face that held a face that would make many blush. He had blonde spiky hair with two bangs at the side of his face. He had piercing blue eyes with three purple rings that look as if he experienced something only war veterans would have but also held a look of mischief, warmth and kindness in them, at least, that's what they'd see if there wasn't a bandana with a metal plate on it with a weird symbol covering his eyes. He had six whisker like marks on his cheek with three on each side. _

_He was wearing a carefree smile on his face. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a few bits of black. On his trousers he had black box like things which carried something. He also wore a pair of black sandals. He was wearing a red coat with black flames licking the bottom bit over the jumpsuit. On his back he had large scroll held by a brown sash. On his right hand he carries a walking stick. This was none other than our favourite blonde ninja- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the new Gamma Sennin and Nindaime Rikodo Sennin._

_As he walked towards the town he began to think back._

_-Flashback within a flashback no Jutsu: 6 Months-_

_There in a valley that was bordering The land of Fire and Land of Sound ,The Valley of the End, stood two kage level ninja. There were dirt, craters and cracks everywhere, any trees were uprooted. You could hardly recognise it, the only thing you could recognise are the statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara and even that's not _that _recognisable._

_The two people were Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and from the looks of things they're exhausted and can only do one more technique._

"_Sasuke come home! The war is over and Itachi is dead, you can come home now!'_

"_Dobe I can't. I've killed too many and I just found out that Itachi wasn't really the cause of the death of my clan but the council! I refuse to come back! While along that I killed too many comrades and friends to come back. And if I come out of this battle alive I will commit seppuku. So I ask ask you this Dobe as a friend to allow me to die as a ninja BY COMBAT!"_

"_Sasuke… __Ha! Very well, I will honour you in this__ final request."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_CHIDORI!_

_RASENGAN!_

"_Hnn… you did well for a dobe… Naruto. Please one more request… before I die"_

"_What is it …Sasuke?"_

"_Can you… burn my body so no one may take my eyes?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened at that._

"_Fine Sasuke…Goodbye"_

"_Goodbye dob-…Naruto"_

_Katon: Grand Fireball, and with that Uchiha Sasuke is no more._

…_._

…_.._

"…_.__**Kit?…" **__Kurama asked. After the war Kurama really stopped being such a douch and was now in friendly terms with Naruto._

"…_**.Kit, are you alright?..."**_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_**So….what do ya want to do now"**_

"_I don't really know because all my friends and people I consider family are dead like Iruka, Saru-jiji, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan….. and I really don't want to live there anymore it's full of bad memories. I just wanted Sasuke back to keep me company." By now Naruto had tears streaming down his face._

"_**Hey kit, why don't we just sail west and see where the world takes us"**_

"_Hey that's a pretty good idea" so with renewed vigour Naruto stands up and yells_

"_GET READY WORLD NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO IS OUT!"_

_-Flashback within a flashback no Jutsu: 6 Months END-_

"_Carvahall huh? Well lets see what Alagaesia has to offer"_

_-Flashback no Jutsu: 5 Years END-_


	2. Meetings

...

...

**Kurama:...Oh are on? Ahem, Ohayo puny ninegen this is the great and powereful Kyuubi no Kitsune! Fear and tremble before my might! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: Shut up already!**

**Skull: Anyway, this is the second chapter. Hope ya like it .**

**Eragon: Skull does not own either Eragon nor Naruto you already know who does.**

**...**

* * *

Meetings

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

"Hey Naruto open up! I wanna leave get to the Spine before it reaches winter!

"You do know I wake up earlier than you do... right Eragon? Somebody said with amusement.

Eragon blush with embarrassment. "'Course I do," he said "Well come lets go!"

Naruto just shook his head with his signature grin. He was wearing his old ANBU gear without the Kitsune mask and a few other stuff. He was wearing a white ANBU issue jacket. He had black ANBU style pants and sandals. He still has the headband over his eyes. He now had a bo staff in his right hand instead of the regular walking stick he had but threw it away. The bow was plain and simple. It had bandages around the middle area and was over 2 meters in length.

( fs8/i/2006/163/8/9/ANBU_Naruto_by_ )

Eragon had brown hair and dark blue eyes. His height was average to most people. He wore a simple brown tunic, a leather brown belt and simple sandals. He carried with him his trusty hunting bow. The bow was crudely made but good enough to hunt animals with, maybe enough to actually _wound _someone. On his back he had around 20 arrows in his quiver.

"Alright then come on" Naruto said.

**...**

By now both Eragon and Naruto had entered the Spine and are looking for some game to hunt. The Spine was a group of mountains that is located in the western side of Alagaesia, and runs almost the full length of the western coastline. It goes past the northern border of Alagaesia, and its southern end is located just west of Feinster. Very few people actually go into the Spine as many people who came in came out. So far only Eragon and Naruto came out alive but there were rumours that Brom and Garrow also came in there and was able to survive, but there was no proof of that fact.

There air was cold, misty and maybe a bit wet so you could say the air was autumnal. It was still dark in some places of the trees as it was just at the crack of dawn. The colourful leaves and grass had dew on them. A few rays of sunlight lit threw the forest canopy and onto the forest floor.

Suddenly both men turned towards a rustle from a nearby meadow. Naruto nodded to Eragon signalling him to go around to the far side.

As Eragon left, Naruto began to remember when he met the boy.

_Flashback no Jutsu: 5 Years_

_As Naruto was thinking about the rookie nine, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Ayame, Teuchi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Elemental Nations and Konoha in general he suddenly felt bumping into someone. _

_He looked down and saw a brown haired teen around his age sitting on the ground while rubbing his head. Near him was a freshly caught stag, a bow and some arrows._

"_Ooowww!" he whined._

"_Ah gomen, gomen" Naruto said as he helped the boy up._

_He looked at Naruto in confusion and asked "what does 'gomen' mean?" _

"_Hmm? Oh 'gomen' means 'sorry' in my language" he replied _

"_Oh..um, it's alright" the boy said _

_After picking up his stuff he asked "So you're not from around here?"_

"_Yeah. I hailed from the east and sailed over here from my home country" Naryto replied "When I reached Alagaesia I looked for nice quiet village to live and I ended up here" Naruto just told him the shortened version. No need to get more questions eh?_

"_You did?! What is it like there? Wha-"_

"_Hold on, relax. I'll tell you. No need to get exited" Oh Naruto could see himself in this one._

_Eragon had a sheepish expression. Suddenly his eyes widened and sais "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Eragon Garrowson(He doesn't know his real parents yet) and welcome to Carvahall..I guess"_

_Naruto with amusement said "I'm Nam- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (I Think that's how you write it in English)_

_They both proceeded to walk towards. While they were both walking Naruto told a bit about his culture and language such as honorifics in which Eragon got a headache on. When they reached the townsquare Eragon asked where he was staying. _

"_I'll be staying near that forest near those mountains over there" Naruto replied as he pointed to it._

_Eyes widening Eragon asked "Are you sure"? That place is very dangerous. Very few people enter it."_

"_Yes I'm sure. Not much could scare me" Naruto smirked haughtily _

"_Ok your choice."_

_After a while Eragon bid goodbye and Naruto proceeded to go to where he was building his house._

_Flashback no Jutsu: 5 Years KAI!_

Suddenly a twang was heard and Naruto leaped into action and threw three knives into the area where they heard the noise. Then suddenly a blue flash was seen and the area was burnt and in the middle of the area was...a blue rock?

* * *

**Skull: Well here's the second chapter. Hope ya like it.**

**Someguy: This story is boring**

**Skull stares and says :Revenge Style:Angry Fans No Jutsu!**

**While the guy was being beatin up...**

**Naruto: That was evil and you know it**

**Glaedr: I wouldn't even let Galbatorix have that fate...maybe**

_**Somewhere Galbatorix shivers**_

**Skull: Leave some comments to see what you think_**


	3. Stone or Egg?

**Skull: Hey guys he-**

**Saphira: Here is the third chapter. I think, and finally a chapter with me in it!**

**Naruto: Skull does not own either Naruto**

**Eragon: Nor The Inheritance Cycle **

**Kakashi: You already know who does**

**Skull: Hey! I was supposed to say that I guess I'll have to sic Slender on you guys.**

**Saphira: Pfft Slender's not even real**

**Skull: Yes he is**

**Saphira: No he isn't**

**Skull: Real**

**Saphira: Not**

**Skull: Real**

**Saphia: Not**

**Kakashi: Anywhoo, heres the 3****rd**** chapter**

"_**'**_**I'm epic **"-jutsu(except"flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"** _I'_**_**m epic**_"-Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"-normal talk

"_I'm epic_"-thoughts

* * *

Stone or Egg?

Naruto POV

"Hey Eragon I've been looking everywhere for youuuu-what is that?" I asked as I landed in front of Eragon. There was an interesting lizard-like creature standing in front Eragon ready to attack if needed be. It was sapphire blue in colour reminded me of something. She had soft blue eyes that sparkled with life and also great knowledge. She had long reptilian wings. Spikes jutted up from the back of her head to the tip of her tail. Her scales shone with such brilliance you could almost compare them to gems but that would be an insult-to the gem. She was currently barring her fangs at me, probably thinking that I was a threat. She had _really _sharp fangs. It was probably almost as sharp as kubikiribōchō and thats pretty impressive as very few things are as sharp as kubikiri.

"Um.. a lizard" Eragon offered weakly. I blankly looked at him.

"She's...a lizard" I said blankly.

"Ye- wait how'd you know she's a she! It took me forever to find out and that's when I was naming her!"

"You learn things" _no need for him to know about being a sage though if this carries on he'll find out soon enough."So...where'd ya find her?"_

"She may..have come...fromthestonethatwasreallyanegg!" He rushed out. _So that's where I remembered it from._

I continued to stare at him and responded. "So, it's the stone you found in the Spine over a month ago."I said slowly. Wow I'm great at hearing people talking fast.

He nodded.

I sighed, rubbed my forehead and sat down at the base of a tree and patted the patch of dry dirt beside me.

"Come. You must tell me what happened" I said

Eragon nodded and began his tale.

* * *

-Flashback no Jutsu: 1 Month-

(There are sure a lot of flashbacks but it won't be Naruto without them)

_Eragon POV_

_I gawked at the area around the stone in confusion, curiosity and a slight fear. Confusion to what happened; curiosity to why it happened and a slight fear to how it happened. The area smelt of burnt wood with gray smoke rising up can be seen. The trees, bushes and grass were all burned, nothing survived, except the stone. I walked towards the stone as cautiously as I could, No need to get anymore hurt or tired than I already am, is there? _Guess spending time with Naruto helped a lot. _As soon as a neared it i picked it up. It was surprisingly light. I rapped my knuckles against it. And hollow too due to the sound it made but felt like there was _something_ it. The stone itself was sapphire blue. It was weirdly shaped, oval even. As I turned it around I found no cracks on it, not even a slightest dent could be found._

"_What is it?"someone whispered beside...me. My eyes widened._

"_Ah Naruto! Stop popping out nowhere!"_

"_Not my fault to suck at sensing people" Naruto said cheekily before he turned serious again, "So what is it?"He repeated._

"_I don't know" I said_

"_Hmm... well you could always ask Sloan what it is, and if it's valuable then you could sell it to get more food Kami knows you need it."_

"_OK but Sloan's such a bastard I don't want to" I whined _

_Naruto smirked and said "Not my problem" _

_I shook my head and said "Well we still have a good few hours of sunlight left before dusk so lets get hunting!"_

"_I can't just take this, you caught it!" I yelled as Naruto gave me half of the game he caught._

_He picked his ear with his pinkie and said with an annoyed expression "Yell a little louder and I think the whole of Alagaesia heard you. And I'm giving this to you 'cause I don't have to feed a whole family. However, YOU do so there ya go" _

_I stopped and stared at him, shook my head and accepted it. _

_Naruto, what a guy. No wonder he got accepted easily by the villagers._

"_Well this is goodbye for now" Naruto said _

"_What! Why?!" I said_

"_Roran's making me go to that place he's hoping to get a job at and see if it's still available and I have to help someone because of a certain promise" He replied._

_I was saddened at the fact that Roran was leaving but said nothing as I knew that there was nothing I could do to make him stay.I also wondered what he promise was but shrugged as it was not my business. I then nodded and bid him a good journey._

-Flashback no Jutsu: 1 Month-KAI!

"After saying goodbye to you headed to Sloan's Butcher Shop. There I tried to barter the stone but when I told him where I found it he told me to get out and take it away. I would got no more meat but Horst kindly came along and gave me a few coins to buy meat.

When I got back at the farm, I told Uncle Garrow and Roran about the stone I found. When the travelling merchants finally came we went to town to see if we could sell it. We found out that couldn't sell the stone, I ended up keeping it in my room. Then, late one night, the stone squeaks. Then it cracks. Then a dragon came out.

When I touched the dragon, I was overcome with a charge of energy and let me tell ya it hurt like hell and passed out! When I woke up I looked at my hand and saw that I seemed to have developed a mental link with her, and I've got a white scar on my palm to show for it.

I ended up hiding the dragon in the woods 'cause someone was bound to have seen. On the days I tried finishing my chores quickly to sneak off to bond with her as she gets bigger and bigger. Over time, their bond develops and I name her Saphira.

The name I got from Brom. I went to his house when I went with Roran and saying goodbye to him was the perfect cover story if Brom asks. I also asked Brom a few things you should know about dragons like their diet and how big they become. And let me tell you he knows a _lot. _And that's what happened." Eragon said.

Naruto merely nodded and motioned for Eragon to come closer.

"**BAKA!**" Naruto yelled at his ear and hit him on his head. Eragon rubbed his head and looked at Naruto look at Saphira.

"_Yo"_

_**"Hello human," **_

_"So...what's your name."_

_**"..."**_

_"Look I know that you Know that I know your name. I'm just tryin' to be polite here"_

_**"Saphira Brightscales"**_

_"There, wasn't so bad eh?"_

Saphira looked surprised for a minute then said(or thought),_** " Why do you smell human but so unlike at the same time? And a powerful one at that"**_

"_That's a story for another time my dear" _With that Saphira's curiosity was piqued but otherwise stayed silent.

"Come on Eragon let's go to the village, I need to get some stuff from Brom" Naruto said

"Alright"

* * *

**Skull: Real**

**Saphira: Not**

**Skull: Real**

**Saphia: Not**

**Skull: Real**

**Saphira: Not**

**Kakashi: They're still on that?**

**Guy: HAI! THEY ARE SPREADING THEIR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!**

**Kakashi: Hmm...you say something?**

**Guy: CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPPNESS!**

**Eragon: Since Skull is incapacitated, Kakashi is reading and Guy is being..._youthful_ I'll just say the goodbye stuff. If you liked it or not comment on it and tell us what ya think and Skull will try to make it batter.**


	4. Strangers in Carvahall

**Skull: Some people might be wondering how Naruto will be to get with the Dragons. Don't worry I'll try to explain it when that chapter comes.**

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter**

"_**I'm epic**_"-jutsu(except"flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"**I'm epic**"-Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"-normal talk

"_I'm epic_"-thoughts

* * *

Strangers in Carvahall

"Eragon where were you?" Naruto impatiently asked.

"Something came up" Eragon said worriedly.

"Would you mind telling me" Naruto asked curiously and seriously.

He was hesitant but began, "Well... after you went to Brom for something, Horst pulled me aside and said..."

_- 10-15 mins ago-_

_Eragom POV _

"_There are two strangers here in Carvahall wearing dark cloaks that covered their face and were carrying swords. I think they were asking about your blue stone. Thankfully nobody said anything but I think they're asking Sloan and he might say something" Horst said "Is there anything we should know about?"_

"_No..there isn't. Thanks for telling me I gotta get back to help Garrow" I said uneasily._

_He gave me a look of suspicion but nodded and left. As I turned to go to my house I went past Sloan's house so I doubled back to see if he two strangers are there. _

_I heard voices talking at the back so I sneaked to the back. There I overheard Mr. Jerky McJerk-face telling them about me and the egg (or stone as Sloan thinks). What a... jerk._

_The hooded strangers thanked Sloan and were about to leave when I moved so get a good look at them. It was... a bad mistake for me. The see me. I was powerless to do anything since I was frozen in fear._

_Thankfully Brom suddenly shows up and saves though he doesn't know. He called out to me and then the strangers hiss and my direction and leave. Brom then asked why I looked sick, but tell him that I was OK. He then advised me to walk home. But before he let me leave he asked the name of the trader who told me about dragons if I remember. I told him I didn't but he was sure persistent._

_As I turned to leave my mitt fell on the ground. Brom picked it up and was handing it back to me when he suddenly jerked my wrist and got a good look at the white scar on my palm- The one that happened when I first touched Saphira. I pulled it back and left and he goes on his own way._

_-Present-_

"...then I went here and saw you" Eragon said.

By the end of the tale Naruto had his eyes wide. _Fuck! _"Come on Eragon we have to get to your house NOW!"

He nodded and they left.

As they neared the house Eragon was telling Saphira about the two hooded men when she suddenly lands in front of them and snatches Eragon. Naruto narrowly dodges. He cursed and yelled, "Don't worry Eragon I'll try to save Garrow!" and with that Naruto took off towards Eragon's house.

* * *

_With Naruto;_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spotted the main gate broken to bits. I continued along to his house.

As he got near the house he got a scroll and with a puff of smoke a blood red katana appeared. The sword was finely crafted, it had a black handle with diamond shapes was carved into it. It had a black, circular cross-guard. The point was sharp, sharp enough to probably pierce a dragon's hide and not to mention the metal was really tough. _Benihime _or Crimson Princess. The sword he inherited from his mother, Kushina Uzumaki the Akai Chishio no Habanero or the Red-Hot Habanero.

Naruto with the sword firmly gripped in his left hand and staff in his right he continued forward. _Dammit I need to get back to shape. My chakra control is shot to hell. _Suddenly a scream and a crash of furniture was heard. Eyes widening Naruto took off into the house.

"GARROW!" Naruto yelled

The house was a mess. There were broken wood everywhere, tables and chairs were broken. Then he saw Garrow. He was covered in stab wounds, burns and was breathing heavily. The two strangers were standing over Garrow swords in their hands and their back hunched, one obviously taller than the other.

The two of them looked at Naruto in surprise, snarled, took out their swords and prepared to attack.

**(*Note that I'm still new at this and I don't really know how to do fighting scenes that much.)**

They attacked at the same time. Naruto blocked the sword from the taller one and dodged the shorter one's sword. Naruto tried to stab the shorter one but got blocked by the taller one while the shorter one took this oppurtunity to attack him. The shorter one hit Naruto in his sword arm.

Naruto yelped in pain. The swords may be covered in something because it hurt like hell and was burning. The taller one took his chance to knock the staff out of Naruto's right hand then both strangers kicked Naruto away from them.

Naruto skidded away from them and fell to the ground and was breathing heavily. The strangers slowly walked to Naruto, their swords glinting in the light of the dawn. They were clearly relishing the fact that they were gonna kill him.

_Shit! That friggin' hurt and I didn't think that I'll have to show this too soon! _Naruto cursed as he lifted his hand to his headband and lifted it up.

The strangers suddenly froze and started sweating when they saw the dangerous look in his eyes.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **(Almighty Push, I think)

The strangers were pushed back a good few away from him. Their hoods fell from the impact.

Naruto's eyes widened, gasped and whispered, "Ra'zac"

Naruto then tried to create two **Rasengans** in his hands. And to his surprise it worked and said,

"**Banshõ Tennin" **(Heavenly Attraction, again I think).

The Ra'zac were pulled towards him. When they were within reach Naruto plunged the rasengans into their chests. They were blown back into the ground away from them. They got up slowly, hissed then was about to leave when the short one got a cruel smirk. He limped with the tall one towards the house where Garrow was and took his sword and hacked at the supporters of the house and after that they threw a lamp on the ground which started a fire. My eyes' widened. Then then cackled loudly and fled.

The house looked stable for a moment when suddenly it collapsed into a pile of rubble.

"GARROW NO!" Naruto yelled. He was about to go there and help him. But he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion since it's been too long since he used that much chakra.

_I really need to get back into shape if this keeps on happening _was Naruto's last thoughts before his vision turned dark with smoke covering his vision.

* * *

_With Eragon just as Saphira takes him;_

_ "Don't worry Eragon I'll try to save Garrow!" _was what Eragon heard last from _Naruto just as Saphira launches into the air, with Eragon clinging to her back. _

"_Dammit Saphira land!"_

"_**No"**_

"_But Saphira what about Garrow, what about Naruto!"_

"_**No! They'll just murder you and I really don't want that to happen." **_

Eragon kept trying to convince Saphira to land but she kept on flying and wasn't listening. Eragon tried to do his best to not throw up from all of the motion. Saphira flies into the mountains until it gets dark. Finally, she lands in a small clearing, and Eragon can at last climb down.

Eragon was in rough shape. He was freezing, his muscles were cramped from hanging on for so long, and, worst of all, his inner thighs are bloody where Saphira's scales rubbed against his legs. He was still tying to convince Saphira but Saphira was still in freak-out mode and refused to take Eragon back. She was worried about the "murderers". Eragon had no choice but to go to sleep. Saphira at last curls around him, and the warmth of her body staves off the chill. She even puts her wing over him like a big blue tent. Eragon warms up, but he's worried about what might happen to Garrow, the farm and Naruto if the strangers go to his home.

* * *

_The next day with Eragon and for Naruto too_

The next morning, Eragon got up and fashioned a makeshift crutch out of a tree branch. His legs were still too painful to walk without help. He went to get a drink from a stream, then realizes that Saphira has brought them right back to where he first found the goes back to Saphira and basically calls her a chicken to get her to take him back to Garrow's farm. His mockery works, and they take off again, racing back home. Eragon's legs are bleeding again in no time. Ouch.

When they neared the farm, smoke and flames was visible from the air. Saphira lands nearby and Eragon sees that the farm house has been completely destroyed. All the animals are gone and Garrow is nowhere to be sees Naruto unconscious and bleeding with ooze dripping frop cuts. He was alive as she could see that he was breathing albeit heavily. They widened their eyes as they realised that Naruto and Garrow were like that all night. then Eragon quickly carries Naruto away from the house and started looking for Garrow. Eragon was angry at Saphira for taking him away, but she retorted. "You'd be dead if I hadn't done it."

After that small arguement they started looking for Garrow, and Eragon finds him buried under a pile of rubble. Saphira helps dig him out, but Garrow is in a bad way. He's covered in burns that are "chalky white and clear liquid," with "the odor of rotting fruit" Once again: ouch and yuck. Eragon also finds a scrap of black cloth clutched in his hand.

He made a carrying board for Garrow and Saphira carries them both to Carvahall. It's tough going for her, though, and Saphira has to rest, landing a little ways out of the village. Eragon drags his uncle and an unconscious Naruto the rest of the way into Carvahall while Saphira makes herself scarce in the nearby pulls Garrow and Naruto the rest of the way into town, then collapses as he sees Brom come running up to meet him.

* * *

**Skull: There's the next chapter hope ya like it. I might not be able to post as much as I want for the next few weeks 'cause I have a writers block or something like that. :(**


	5. Bad News

**Skull: Here is the new chapter, I managed to get two in so enjoy. But before that there seems to be a **_**slight **_**problem concerning Naruto's chakra control about the last chapter. Well it's like that because... it's **_**my **_**story and because I said so. So HA! **

**Naruto: Relax! No need to lash out!**

**Skull: but I wasn't was I?!**

**Everyone: YA YOU WERE!**

**Skull: ...**

**Eragon: Anyway, Eragon nor Naruto are owned by Skull**

**Kurama: . ****Christopher Paolini and Kishimoto Masashi does**

**Saphira: Here's the next chapter! **

"_**I'm epic**_"-jutsu(except"flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"**I'm epic**"-Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"-normal talk

"_I'm epic_"-thoughts

* * *

Bad News

_Four figures prepare to board a ship full of a number of proud figures with silver hair. The faces were all blurry and unclear. Three creatures, a blue, a red and a green dragon were flying in the bright, blue sky above them. They appeared to be playing. The three figures appeared to be upset two more so than the other two. Three of the four figures got on the ship while one of the four figures, a lone man with a hammer, stays at the bank of the river after giving a hug to one of the other three figures. One of the three figures boarding the ship called out to one of the dragons. The green one responded and flew to the one that called it while the other two appeared gloomy by losing their friend. The figure got on the dragon and they left. _

_Then with a puff of smoke a man appeared and he looked pretty angry._

* * *

A painful groan was heard in a room. _What a weird dream. What does it mean? _Were Eragon's thoughts before suddenly noticing the state he was in. Eragon was had bandage around his bare chest. He was in a dark room on a small bed.

He hears a noise next to him. He was surprised to see Gertrude, the town healer next to him napping. Eragon tries to sit up. It was painful, but he did it. But in the process of doing so, he wakes up Gertrude.

"Oh Eragon you're awake! How are you feeling" she asked genuinely while getting up to get some soup for him.

Eragon sighs and says, "Painful bit I'll live" and stays silent for a while.

As she sits down beside him, she was going to give him some soup when Eragon asks, "Where's Garrow? Where's Naruto? Are they alright? Wha-"

"Hold on I can't answer many questions at once" interrupted Gertrude to silent Eragon. When she sees him silent again she answers "Garrow," she started "is in a bad condition. His burns aren't healing and to top it off he's got a fever that won't break" Eragon frowns but nodded at that.

"Naruto as you can guess is already healed up. Sometimes I wonder how that boy can get healed so quickly." Eragon's frown lessens a bit at that.

"And you already know if they're alright or not" Eragon nods and was about to get out of bed when, "Hey what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm gonna go see Garrow."

"No you're not. What you're doing is eating this soup; after all you've been out for two days"

"TWO DAYS!" Eragon yells in shock.

"Eat" she says firmly. After eating the soup Gertrude asked him about the scar on his palm.

"Did you tend to Garrow?" He asked trying to get her away from that area.

She notices but replied anyway "Yes I did but right now Katrina's working on him".

"There I'm finished the soup now can I go to visit Garrow?"

She bit her lip, frowns but reluctantly him up, and she helped him walk from her house over to Horst's place, where Garrow is being treated.

When they got there, Horst's wife Elain invites Eragon in, and tells him that Garrow's not doing well. Eragon silently thanked them. Eragon struggled up the stairs to see him and when he reaches the room where Garrow is he sees Garrow was on a bed, being tended to by Katrina. His skin was burning hot to the touch, and Katrina tells Eragon that there's not much else she can do for him but apply a cool cloth to his head. Eragon sat there in silence, until Horst shows up and drags him downstairs to eat something. Downstairs Horst wanted to know what happened at the farm since he didn't quite catch Naruto when he left Gertrude's but Eragon still doesn't come clean about Saphira. So instead he tells Horst that he was walking in the woods when it all went down. Also, he hurt his legs trying to pull Garrow out of the rubble. Horst asked Eragon about strange tracks out at the farm, but Eragon doesn't give anything away.

"Wait has anybody told Roran yet?"Eragon asks

"Well...no" Horst hesitantly answered.

"I'll do it" Albriech, one of Horst sons, volunteered.

"I'll go with him" Baldor, Horst's other son added.

"All right, both of you travel to Theriensford where Roran is staying and try to break it to him gently."Horst said. They both nodded and as they were at the door Horst yelled after them, "Remember, travel swiftly and safely"

While this was happening Eragon was trying to contact Saphira.

"_Saphira?...Saphira?...SAPHIRA?!"_ Eragon called out with his mind.

"_**Little One, is that you? How are you? I've been trying to contact you for the past two days"**_ Saphira answered.

"_Yes it's me, who else. I'm fine. Was that you earlier? I tried to contact back but you weren't there"_ He asked.

"_**It was me and you couldn't contact me earlier because I was starving and Naruto kindly brought me two stags to eat"**_ She thought back _**"He's soo kind"**_ She said in a weird tone of voice but Eragon thought nothing of it.

"He's there? How is he? What's he doing? And where did he go?" he asked.

After a few seconds Saphira answered _**"Yes he said 'he's here, he's fine, he's training and he went to his house'"**_ Eragon sweat dropped, and shook his head at the blunt answer.

"_What do you mean he's 'training'?"_ He asked.

"_**I'll explain later little one,"**_ She replied. _**"Anyway, how is Garrow doing?"**_

"_He's not doing well"_ He said gravelly _"And before you blame yourself it's not your fault! You were only caring out for me"_

Eragon imagined Saphira nodding her head in agreement before saying_**, "And even if you did blame Naruto said, and I quote, **__'Let him try! I'll shove this staff so far up his ass, he'll have no choice but to forgive you!__**' See little one isn't he so sweet."**_ Eragon nodded his head quickly, His face pale and sweating with fear_**."But enough of that, for now you should get some rest"**_ He nodded.

"-on!...Eragon! Hey Eragon are you alright?" Eragon came back to his senses hearing Elain asking about him worryingly. "Maybe you should stay here for the night." She suggested. He accepts and was about to go to the spare room but before that, he then goes to check on Garrow one last time. Gertrude said that he may be getting a bit better, but only time will tell.

Eragon went to his room and passed out.

Later on the night, Eragon wakes up feeling that something was wrong. He heaves himself off the bed he was sleeping on. He looked around, the room was still dark. As he stumbles out to the hall, he sees light coming from Garrow's room. His heart was beating quickly as he nervously rushed towards the room.

When he got there he found everybody was there; Horst, Elain, Gertrude, Katrina and Naruto.

Naruto had the usual headband around his eyes and staff on the floor beside him. He had bandages covering his chest. He was asleep, sitting down on a chair beside Garrow with his head on the bed. He looked very tired; _He must have been taking care of Saphira. _He realised.

"What happened?" Eragon whispered to himself but everyone heard it.

"Eragon..." Elain said. Everyone's solemn and sorry faces told Eragon enough. Suddenly Eragon's life came crashing down.

Garrow was dead.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I couldn't save him" Naruto said, fully awake now. Garrow was such a father figure for him as well. The others had a confused expression on their faces at what he said. (The second bit)

"It's okay. You tried your best."He replied quietly as he leaves to where he was sleeping, tears stains his face. Everyone else was silent as he left the room.

"_**Little One, are you alright?"**_ Saphira asked softly trying to comfort him but he pushed her out of his mind. He then collapses in his grief before passing out again.

* * *

**Skull: There it is the *insert number of chapter it is* chapter. For the next few chapters, they might not be uploaded quickly because I'm too lazy to do it. I bet that it'd be great though if you could think of a story and that story appear of a paper or computer for you. Anyway leave some comments about what ya think and all that. See ya _ **


	6. Preparing for Departure

**Skull: Here's the other chapter**

**Saphira: Skull does not or Naruto nor Eragon **

**Kurama: Ya already know who**

**Skull: I have nothing else to say so, let's get on with the story!**

"_**I'm epic**_"-jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"**I'm epic**"-Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

* * *

Preparing for Departure

The next morning Eragon was feeling depressed of Garrow's death.

"_**Little One! I've been trying to contact you."**_Saphira thought to Eragon_**, "It's not your fault!"**_

"_Saphira, I don't wanna hear it!"_ He thought back.

"_**Listen, I've been talking to Naruto and he said that we should go after the Ra'zac, as their called, who killed Garrow. After all you're a Rider and I'm an ever so majestic dragon so it'll be easy to have your revenge on them." **_She suggested _**Naruto; I hope your plan works to get him out of this depression. "Plus this'll be the perfect time to leave with me so others won't see me."**_

"_Naruto suggested that?!"_ he stated in disbelief at her_, "He doesn't seem like the type to suggest those" _

"_**Well, you'd be surprised little one"**_

Eragon was sceptical at Naruto's idea at first but soon agreed. The thought of vengeance, and the fear of getting caught with Saphira, were enough to get him out of bed and moving.

He then slowly creeps down the stairs to avoid anyone hearing him. He was nearly at the door but as he was about to leave, he overhears Elain and Horst talking.

"-lain! I'm not sure we heard the full truth from Eragon; you know how bad he is at lying. That's like making a saying Eragon's a _Dragon Rider." _ Eragon sweat drops at that statement and inwardly laughs at the irony of it.

"I'm sure he just doesn't want to talk about it. Garrow just _died. _Just give him time." Elain suggested.

"Fine. But I'm asking him that when he's able to." He finished.

_All the more reason for me to leave. _Eragon thought.

Eragon then sneaked out of the house and headed out of Carvahall. On his way, he makes a quick stop at Gedric the tanner's to pick up three leather ox-hides to make a saddle for Saphira. _Don't worry Gedric, Horst, Elain, and everyone else who helped me. I'll be sure to pay you back in full someday...or else Naruto might kick my ass._

Then he headed over to Sloan's to steal meat for his upcoming trip. No notes to repay Sloan the jerk over here. As he's stealing meat, he hears his name being called out. He ducks and sees Horst pass by, looking for him. When he headed outside to grab his freshly stolen hides, Eragon ran into Brom. He pulled Eragon into a small forest just outside Carvahall.

"It's OK Eragon. I already know about Saphira" he said.

"And how do you know that?" Naruto steely asked suddenly behind Brom with Benihime at Brom's throat as was about to continue "Do you work for the _King" _He asked venomously.

"No I don't" Brom calmly responded though inside he was sweating rapidly _Oh shit! How'd he het behind me with noticing?! _"And I know about it because of the questions Eragon asked me and you've pretty much confirmed it"

"_**It's OK Little One, Naruto he already contacted me"**_ was Saphira's thoughts to them as she lands in front of them. _**"Saphira Brightscales**_** (Bjartskular, I think),**_** I believe you contacted me."**_

"_Brom (Don't know his second name)." _he introduced.

Naruto stares at Brom carefully but relented with a nod, though he kept Benihime out. Just in case. Eragon looked confused and what to say and do so he looked at Naruto who nods to him. Eragon finally fesses up to Brom, and Brom offers to come along for the ride and help.

Eragon agrees, but wanted to leave a message for his cousin.

"It's OK, I already took care of it and I also left notes for the other villagers to help cover our tracks." Naruto said.

Eragon nods but Brom frowned at that and said, "What do you mean _'our_' tracks you're not coming."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Why not?"

Brom replied "Because you're casualty" he said calmly "I'd rather have to take care of one brat" "Hey!" "than two and you could get seriously hurt. This is dangerous"

Naruto stood, Eragon and Saphira looked at each other, silent for a moment. Then burst out laughing.

"What?" Brom asked angrily.

"Because... ha ha ha.. he'll be the most _un_casualty we'dd have on this little trip." Eragon amusingly said.

Brom snorted, turns to Naruto and said "No offence kid but you look weak and"he turns back to Eragon "need I remind you that, excuse me for my language but, _He. Is. FUCKING. Blind!"_

"Ma ma, relax I promise I won't be a casualty or plan to be useless on this trip. I can take care of myself you know and you forget, I could have killed you if either Eragon or Saphira hadn't intervened" Naruto replied read an orange covered book, with intricate patterns on the front, out of nowhere (He isn't reading Icha Icha, he was reading a seal book).

Brom scowls but finally relented albeit reluctantly. Eragon then takes off with Brom back to the farm as Naruto went alone to his house to pick up stuff. When they reached the farm, Eragon rummaged through the wreckage to recover his bow and arrows.

* * *

When Naruto met them Brom, Eragon and Saphira didn't talk to Naruto about his new look, or old look. Naruto had on his sage coat when he first came to Carvahall. He even got the toad summoning scroll on his back. He was no longer carrying his old staff with him. He had Benihime in a sheath on his left side, He also had a plain but sturdy tanto on his right side. He had a kunai and shuriken pouch tied onto his leg. Though the most obvious change was his headband that was usually tied around his eyes, were now tied around his forehead. When Brom and Eragon so his rippled eyes they shivered in nervousness and a little fear, Saphira was blushing at Naruto though they couldn't see it. She shivered too but not out of fear or nervousness but _excitement _but being Naruto the oblivious blonde didn't take notice_._ They just nodded to him.

And then they just nodded to him they left about more than half a league from Carvahall to set up camp. Though it was just about time to eat when they got everything they wanted. They found a secluded clearing in the woods and set up a campfire. After a dinner of meat-chunk and salt-lump stew Naruto and Saphira went to sleep. Or so they thought as they were awake and listening to Eragon and Brom was awake though was talk. Saphira lay down near Eragon and Naruto was lying on a tree branch at the edge of the camp.

"So Brom, why did you want to come along?" Eragon asks quietly though Naruto and Saphira still heard. They were curious on what Brom will say.

"The trip will make very good story-telling material" He answered just as quietly. Saphira and Naruto didn't believe him and neither did Eragon but didn't push the question any harder. So he asked a different question instead.

"Okay then, say I believe that. How can you communicate with Saphira?"

Brom sighs and says, "Fine I'll tell you, but you might not like my answers"

He then went over to his pack pulls out a finely crafted sword with a black symbol inscribed on it. ( . /inheritance/images/thumb/1/19/Zar'roc_ /200px-Zar'roc_ )

"This sword is called Zar'roc. This used to belong to a Rider." Brom said "And now it belongs to you"

Eragon's eyes widened at that as he shockingly took the sword out of Brom's hands.

"How did you get it?" Eragon asked. Brom ignored this and answered his other question.

"As you know you and Naruto can easily 'talk' to Saphira, but to anyone with the right training can talk to a dragon. I can train you on what I know if you want." Brom suggested.

"Really?" Eragon said making sure.

"Aye, but we begin tomorrow" He answered. Eragon nodded.

After moment of staring at the fire Eragon then asked about the Ra'zac. Brom stiffened at the question but told him what he wanted to know. "As you already know, they are called the Ra'zac. They are creatures in the service of King Galbatorix. Also, they aren't human. When I glimpsed one's head, it appeared to have something resembling a beak and black eyes as large as my fist. They are also incredibly powerful, even if they have an aversion to sunlight and can't use magic. Eragon" he suddenly said seriously "should you meet one, I only give one advice; don't underestimate them. The king uses them to investigate sightings of other dragons to for his army. Now my turn, how did you get Saphira's egg?"

Eragon gave him the full back story, and Brom was impressed on how he handled her. "Me next; How did you get that nasty bump on your head?"

Brom says basically, "Oh this? I was single-handedly fighting the Ra'zac and they gave me this as I was driving them away. I could have helped Naruto if one hadn't gotten behind me." Brom was told on what Naruto did at the farm since he told Saphira and Eragon. They in turn told Brom what happened as Naruto went to his house to pick up his stuff earlier.

Eragon asked his final question before going to sleep, "Who are you?" But Brom stays quiet at that not giving any info. "I've a complicated past," was all he said before turning in. Eragon, miffed, just goes to sleep.

Naruto listening in on their conversation smiles as he thinks of ways to tor- er train Eragon with kenjutsu or as they say in Alagaesia sword fighting.

Eragon suddenly got a chill but just shrugs it off and goes to sleep.

* * *

**Skull: Here is the next chapter. Hoped ya liked it. Let me know what you think and put it in the comments. ^_^ **


	7. To Theriensford

**Skull: Here is the next chapter pardon for the long time it took but I was lazy. You know how that is right?**

**I don't own either Eragon or Naruto, you already know who.**

"_**I'm epic**_"-jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"**I'm epic**"-Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

To Theriensford

The next morning, Eragon woke up and spent a bit of time crying privately over Garrow. Also, he's still majorly ticked off at Brom. Then they have some breakfast Naruto caught from the nearby trees.

After breakfast, Brom laid out the stolen hides and started to fashion a saddle for Saphira.

"Now Eragon, I'll be making a saddle for you to sit on while on Saphira. I know two different kinds of dragon saddles. I'll help design one for you." Brom said. Brom then started to show him how to design the saddle—In case Eragon needs to do it again on his own in the future.

"_**Little One, will you be trying out the new saddle soon?"**_ Saphira asked.

"_No thanks Saphira"_ Eragon declined nicely, him still being a bit nervous from the first time he flew on her. Saphira was a bit upset when he said that but after some _light_ convincing from Brom and Naruto he learned the joys of flying.

"Hey Brom, I'm just going to go on ahead. Just go to where you're going, I promise I'll find you" Naruto said as he gave Brom a tri ponged knife, "just throw that on the ground if you need me" and before he could stop him he made a ram seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Brom shocked.

"What was that?!" Brom all but shouted.

"That was just Naruto's _shunshin,_ he told me about it once" Eragon said just arriving after his flight with Saphira. He then turned to Saphira _"How come you're not surprised about this?"_ he asked.

"_**Well, I saw him training when you were recuperating at Gertrude's"**_ Eragon nodded at that. _**"You know I always thought that he was a bit different from the rest of you humans" **_she added.

"_I know Saphira"_ He answered.

"Was that magic" Brom asked more calmly this time. _If this is magic, then it's one that's unheard of._

"No, I thought that as well when I saw him do that at first but when I confronted him about it he said it wasn't. He said he did it with 'chakra', but that's all I know. If you want to know more you'll have to ask him yourself. Though he might be reluctant though since he always manages to make me forget asking him about it." Brom nodded at his explanation.

Over dinner that night, they decide that it's time to get going after the Ra'zac. Brom said that they'll need horses.

Eragon wanted to ride Saphira ( flying you pervs), but Brom just said, "She's too young to carry us both, and that we'll be safer if we stick together."

"Fine," Eragon reluctantly agreed, "but where will we get the horses?" He's not down with more stealing.

Brom sternly said, "That it depends how you look at it. May I remind you Eragon that the Ra'zac are agents of the king, and so have all the legal advantages" After that cheery thought, they got ready for bed.

* * *

The next day they started looking for the Ra'zac's trail. Saphira flew above them as they walked.

To take his mind off his chapped and bleeding thighs, Eragon asked Brom more questions about dragons. It turned out that they won't hatch until they are good and ready. That is, they wait until the person destined to be their rider comes along. Brom then goes on about the mating habits of dragons, as well as military strategies when riding them.

They walked all day to reach the village of Therinsford. They then spotted a familiar person with a spiky blonde hair waving them over under a tree where he stood.

"Yo" Naruto greeted as they came over, "Took ya long enough"

Brom and Eragon glared at him but nodded in greeting and they continued walking.

Eragon then asked again about who owned the sword that Brom gave him, but Brom won't say. When Eragon starts to fuss again, Brom says, "All will be told in time".

"Way to be super dramatic, Brom". Naruto muttered, Brom heard but ignored it.

Since they couldn't reach the village until the next day, they decided to make camp. After dinner, Eragon settled down next to Saphira—that is, until Brom threw a stick at him.

Training time!

Brom and Eragon started to swordfight with sticks. It did _not_ go well for Eragon. Long story short: in no time, Brom is splashing cold water on his face to wake him up… after, you know, knocking him out. All the while Naruto snickering at him until his head was hit by Saphira's paw (Didn't know what to call a dragon's hand)

Eragon got up, angry for revenge, but Brom continues to pummel him unmercifully. Still, Brom tries to teach Eragon as he's kicking his butt.

Eventually, Eragon collapsed in a bloody heap. Saphira then made an odd growl; then Eragon realized that along with Naruto, she's laughing at him.

"Way to show your support guys" he muttered as they both ignored him.

* * *

The next day, they reached Theriensford before noon. Saphira took off as they entered the village. They had to cross the Anora River to enter the village, but there was a greasy dude on the bridge charging five crowns to cross. They pay and walked across, but Naruto bumped into the bridge keeper. On the other side, he reveals to Eragon that he totally lifted that guy's coin purse. Eragon said that it's stealing, but Brom defends his actions as 'justified'.

They then pay a boy to take them to the nearest horse seller. He took them to Haberth, who offers to sell them two horses as Naruto didn't want one since he said he could more than just 'keep up'.

Brom likes one, but not the other. He was interested in Snowfire, Haberth's prized white stallion. Haberth named a huge sum for him, since he didn't want to sell ol' Snowy. Brom matches it though, so he's got a deal.

In the meantime, Eragon realized that he can reach out with his mind to the horses in much the same way he communicates with Saphira as he was standing near the horses. Brom told Haberth that he'll take good care of Snowfire, then slips away into the village. Eragon and Naruto lead the horses out of town and met Brom there. Brom then found out that the Ra'zac definitely passed through town.

Eragon mentioned to him that he can touch the horse's mind with this own, and Brom said that this power is unusual in such a young Rider.

"Maybe you can be a sage like me" Naruto said humorously to which Brom and Eragon rose their eyebrows at but didn't say anything.

They jumped on their horses and head south out of the Palancar Valley. On the way, they passed a crumbling ruin where Riders used to guard the valley. It reminded Eragon of the legacy of heroism that he's inherited

Their travels took them to the edge of a vast plain at the edge of the valley. Before they headed into it, they made camp for the night. Eragon decided to name his horse Cadoc, after his grandfather.

And then it's time for another game of "Get Battered by the Stick" with Brom. To which Naruto bought some popcorn to share with Saphira as they watched.

**Skull: There it is. Let me know what ya think and all that. **


	8. Poll

_**NoticeBoard**_

**Skull: Hey Skull here! Just here to tell you I got some more evil riders and and dragons but you could add some more. Same said with pairings I try to be open minded.**

**FemThorn-?**

**FemShruikan-Shruikana **

**A few Male and Female names for evil riders as well as their dragons**

**Galbatorix's eviler twin-?(doesn't matter if male or female)**

**FemMurtagh-?**

**Skull: I'll get post a new one if I think of any new ones and if you think of any better names.**

_Before the pairings I would like to take your time in a very important question... __**Is Angela(the toad lady) young or old cause I'm not sure? I spent the whole time reading the book thinking Angela was an old woman but when I saw the film she was like 25 or something. Please answer my question. That would be greatly appreciated.**_

**Pairings:**

**Naruto X Saphira, FemFirnen, FemThorn, FemShruikan, Nasuada, Kushina, Konan, Tayuya (will explain later on when and how in story)...**

**Eragon X FemMurtagh, Arya ...**

**Roran X Katrina **

**Solembum X Elva **

**Oromis X Rhunön**

**Other people who you might want to add to pairing**

**Trianna**

**Islanzadi**

**Naruto Characters?**

**Put in comment if you want to add anyone.**

**Skull: As you know Naruto has the Rinnegan it my fict. Here is the ones I like:**

**Naraka Path-Kakashi**

**Animal Path-Jiraiya**

**Human Path-Itachi**

**Deva Path-? **

**Asura Path-?**

**Preta Path-?**

**Here is a poll for the other paths.**

**Shodaime Hokage**

**Nindaime Hokage**

**Garaa**

**Yugito **

**Fu**

**Killer Bee**

**Others? **

**Skull: Any more just add to reviews. I'll try to upload fast but it's a bitch to type. **


	9. Attack at Yazuac

**Skull: Well here's the next part of the story.**

**Saphira: Took you long enough.**

**Skull: Shut up! I was LAZY! You know how that is.**

**Naruto: Ahem. **

**Skull: Hmm? Oh. Anyways thanks for telling me if Angela was old, just wanted to clear that. I do not own Naruto or Eragon. Now, onto the story.**

"_**I'm epic**_"- Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"**I'm epic**"- jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

Attack at Yazuac

The next day Eragon started out by fantasizing how he'll kill the Ra'zac, but his stiff and sore body brought him back to reality.

"Brom! These training sessions will be the death of me!"He complained

"You're tough enough to take it." He replied with Naruto agreeing. _Hmm. I'd say Eragon's at high academy level to low genin. I'm not sure about Brom but I'd say mid to high ANBU level. That's kinda suprising coming from the the town storyteller buuut whatcha gonna do?! _Cookie for who guesses who thought that.

They headed out onto the plains, with Saphira flying high above them out of sight. While Brom and Eragon travelled on Snowfire and Cadoc and Naruto ran alongside them easily (which shocked Brom and Eragon to a certain extent because they're starting to get used to Naruto's unpredictableness), Eragon noticed Naruto writing in his usual orange book as he ran beside them.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, fuinjutsu" He simply answered.

"What for?" He pushed for some answer.

"Ahh. But that would be telling" He replied while Eragon just huffed and began to think about revenge to the Ra'zac- in other words brooding.

_Hmm. My brooder senses are tingling. _Naruto thought as he looked up from the book. "Eragon you better not be brooding or I swear to Kami I'll..." said Naruto as he left the threat hanging. Eragon paled and began conversing with Saphira to take his mind off things.

"What's fuinjutsu?" Brom asked with confusion written all over his face.

_Troublesome... Damn it you lazy bastard for influencing me! _Naruto thinks but replies, "Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing. That's all I'm gonna say and before you interrupt I'm not saying anymore 'cause we're all entitled to our own secrets. And I doubt you'd want me telling Eragon yours."

Brom glares at him for not saying anymore but nodded to his reason then his eyes widened at the last bit. "How'd you know about that?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He turned to Eragon, luckily he was still talking to Saphira.

"Never assume that someone's asleep until you check" He answered silently with a smirk.

Later on, Brom found some Ra'zac tracks and determined that they must have headed east, toward the village of Yazuac. So they headed after them.

The ceaseless wind on the way started to get to Eragon. First his legs are chapped, and now his face is chapped. They make camp in the open. Brom was having a hard time getting a fire going with all the wind. Eragon heard him say, "Brisingr!" and it starts right up.

After that they plod along for another day. The day after that, they saw a storm front headed toward them.

The wind picks up big time, and Saphira is forced to land. The wind is so strong, though, that it blows her around, what with her big leathery wings, and slams her into the ground. Eragon and Naruto rushed over to help her get her wings folded back up.

They struggle back to where Brom is, just in time to be pelted by sheets of rain and lightning flashes. Around sunset, the storm starts to clear, and they make camp. Luckily for Eragon, Brom is too tired to spar tonight.

They keep travelling, but Eragon notices that they're running low on water. They'd better reach Yazuac soon. Brom is confident, though, and, sure enough, they get there later that day. Saphira went to hide while Brom, Eragon and Naruto head for the village.

"_**I don't like all this hiding business! I'm a dragon not some criminal!" **__She_ exclaims_ "And you're a very beautiful one at that, but you won't have to do it much longer" _Naruto thought back_ "I have a plan" _Saphira blushes and thinks _**It's a good thing my scales are blue **__"__**Fine**__" _she relented "_**But hurry up!"**_ "_I will" _Brom raised an eye at the conversation but otherwise did nothing while Eragon, being the naive farm boy he is was confused a bit because all he understood was 'Naruto is going to help Saphira so that she doesn't have to keep hiding'

As the three men near Yazuac, everyone could tell that something's not right. Nobody's out on the streets; no dogs are barking.

They enter from a side street, sword, kunai drawn and bow cocked. What they see is pretty much shocked them though Brom and Naruto didn't show much emotion but inside were raging; a big pile of bodies—women and children included—piled up in the middle of the street.

Eragon then shot a crow that was about to feast on the dead folk, then threw up. Brom comforts him and explains that we can't understand why these things happen. It's just due to pure evil. (Super comforting, B.)

Investigating the scene, Brom determines who did this Naruto whispered in an angry, surprised and confused tone "Urgals. Urgals did this, not the Ra'zac." Eragon seeing his confusion asked "What's wrong"

Naruto shakes his head and said "Remember when Garrow used to tell you about the four races years ago?" Eragon nodded "Well, from what I've remembered Urgals tend to stay away from the other races more while they do attack some small villages they don't usually attack towns this size." Eragon and Brom's eyes widened at that.

"So what you're saying is they've gotten more savage, brave or impatient-" Brom started. "-or they're being forced to" Naruto finished. The three stood in silence for a moment to adjust to that certain fact. Brom then tells Eragon to take off going east while Naruto went around to the west of the town while Brom was going to inspect the east.

Eragon starts to gallop off on his horse, but was knocked off by an Urgal. He then sees Brom turn back to try to help him and Naruto nowhere to be seen, but another Urgal steps in the way. All Brom can do is offer this helpful advice: "Run, you fool!"

Eragon takes that advice, stopping to shoot an arrow at the Urgal. The monster blocks it with his shield and keeps coming. He tackles Eragon. Eragon pops up first, though, and see the second Urgal wound Brom with an axe. Just as he's about to finish Brom off, Eragon runs over to attack him. He tries to lure both Urgals away from the wounded Brom and runs off among the houses of the village.

As the Urgals close in, a strange, powerful sensation comes over Eragon. He pulls back his bow to shoot an arrow. When he lets fly, he says the word, **"Brisingr!"**

**BOOM!** The arrow takes off one Urgal's head, then kills the other one with the force of the blast. Eragon looks down and realizes that the scar on his palm—his 'gedwëy ignasia' was glowing white hot. He watches it fade back to normal, then collapses against the nearest wall. Then he turns to three more Urgals running towards him with their weapons raised poised to strike. He closed his eyes and waited for the kill. One of the Urgal was about to deliver the final blow when-

CLANG!

"You're not going to die any moment soon Eragon" came a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and was greeted to a sight of a blonde with crimson-red katana blocking the sword that was about to kill him. _Naruto. _With a grateful nod he fell heavily on his backside and watched his friend fight the three lumbering beasts.

-Moments earlier-

_Naruto was walking silently around the shops in the west side of Yazuac his kunai in his pouch and Benihime out. He noticed the town which was to say destroyed. Shops were dismantled, windows and doors broken, goods and materials lay strewn on the ground, body parts; eyeballs, intestines, hands, etc. _

_He suddenly dodged an incoming spear and some arrows using his superior acrobatic skills while using Benihime to block some. When he landed he looked all round him and could see 8-12 Urgals surrounding him with some a look of respect on their faces._

"_Why" was all he asked but all the answer he got was them raising their swords and clubs to him with growling faces._

_Naruto put on a stoic face scaring some and putting away his sword electing a few mocking laughs and confused faces._

"_Why are you putting your weapon away?" asked one._

"_I don't need it to defeat you" he answered simply which got a few narrowed gazes thinking he was saying that they were weak._

"_Such arrogance" said another one._

"_It's not arrogance but confidence" he shot back. All they did was raise their weapons and charged at Naruto at a slow but sloppy manner...at least to him, if he was an _'average Joe' _then the Urgals would be moving at very high speeds. To Naruto they ran at chunin speed which impressed him while he deducted that they were low genin- high genin._

_They never did reach him._

_All he did was made some hand signs and said *__**Doton: Earth Spear Assassination! ***__Which made very sharp spears made of earth come up of the ground which pierced their tough skin and going straight through them puncturing major veins and heart instantly killing them. They looked at Naruto in horror as the light died out in their eyes who was staring at them stoically._

_As the last one died Naruto muttered "I'm sorry...I could tell not one of you didn't want to do this" as he left to help Eragon and Brom when he heard a loud commotion in their direction with Benihime in his hand._

-Back to present-

As Naruto is still blocking the Urgal that tried to kill Eragon, the other two were knocked out of their stupor, growled angrily and advanced towards him. With his free hand he took out a kunai and throwing it at one of the Urgals chest. It went through instantly killing him because he added wind chakra so it'd be more powerful.

He then blocks an incoming strike from the first Urgal, parries his sword away then stabbed him through the chest and heart killing him.

He then rolls over the one he just stabbed, jumped over the last one and pierced his lung and other stuff.

Naruto then flicks blood away from Benihime, sheathed her and looked over at Eragon who was recovering and was a little green at the fight. Seeing Naruto like this made Eragon respect the man for his skills, be in awe with them and fear him as well because of it. Eragon recovers his strength a little, but was still pretty shaky.

They find Cadoc and Snowfire. Brom was then slumped over in Snowfire's saddle, with a nasty gash on his arm by Naruto as a clone was supporting Eragon on Cadoc.

Suddenly Saphira calls out to Eragon in his mind, asking if he's okay. When he says he is, she swears bloody vengeance on the Urgals. Eragon tells her there's no need: they already went out—with a _bang_. Then he slaps his knee and gives Saphira a high-five. Or something.

They need to get out of the village, now, and get Brom some medical attention.

**A/N:*Some of the jutsus I got were from a game called **_**Ninja Saga **_**in Facebook. Many more will happen***

**Well there it is hope ya like it! (^_^)**


	10. Learning Magic

**Skull: Here is the next one. This will probably be a boring chapter but I hope ya like it ( ^_-)**

**Snowfire:**_** The Great-One **__**does not own Naruto or Eragon**_

**Brom: Stop making my horse breaking the fourth wall and saying great things about you!**

**Skull: Hmm, You say something?**

**Brom: Damn! I got Kakashied!**

**Naruto whispers to Kakashi: What's that?**

**Kakashi shrugs: Anyway, onwards to the story!**

"_**I'm epic**_"- Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"**I'm epic**"- jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

Learning Magic

Minutes after they left, Saphira puts Brom on her back while Eragon and Naruto lead the horses. As they leave the village behind, Eragon notices the tracks of the Ra'zac and follows them. But as they were walking along, few minutes later it hits him: he used _magic_ to kill those Urgals! Eragon was super-stoked about that, but he has many questions about this newfound ability. For example, why didn't Brom tell him about this? They continued on.

"_Saphira why don't you scout ahead for a secluded camping spot"_ Eragon asked.

"_**You need only ask Little-One"**_ she replied.

After a few hours of walking they finally, they settle down for the night and as Naruto slept Brom listens to Eragon tell him about the magic blast that he unleashed.

Brom thanked Eragon for saving his life, but then says that Eragon shouldn't have used the power. He had no idea what he was doing and could have destroyed himself and everything around him.

Eragon points out that, if Brom would, you know, _teach _him about this stuff, then he would know what he's doing.

Brom says that the magic is too powerful and complex a force to teach. There are hard and fast rules to magic that must be adhered to. The punishment for violating them is death.

Eragon presses him: for example?

Brom asks him if he said anything to release the blast. When Eragon replies, "Brisingr," Brom explains that magic stems from an ancient language that "describes the true nature of things, not the superficial aspects that everybody sees". The better this language is learned, Brom explains, the more powerful a magician one can become.

Suddenly Saphira realizes something. _**"Little-One, Brom is a magician!"**_

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_**Of course I'm sure" **_she patiently replied.

"Hey Brom are you a magician?" He asked bluntly.

Saphira face-palms(claws?) but Brom does admit that he knew a bit, but that he's getting old and is not as strong as a full-fledged Rider like Eragon.

Speaking of old age, it's now bedtime for Brom. Before he goes to sleep, though, he warns Eragon. "Remember that magic takes as much out of a person as any other difficult physical task. That's what makes it so dangerous. Once you commit to using it, you can't cancel it, so magicians have to know their physical limits well."

Despite Brom's warning, Saphira is stoked about how powerful they are becoming.

The next day all of the crew was rejuvenated and was back on the trail with Saphira flying above them.

"So, did I miss anything last night?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Just asked a bit magic and stuff," Eragon says dismissively. "So what can you tell me about magic Naruto?" he asked. Naruto just shrugs and says, "I don't really know much about magic, I don't even know how to use it."

"Wouldn't your _jutsus _be the same?" Brom asked.

Naruto frowns and says "I don't think so. I felt the magic thing your talking about and it feels so different from chakra but at the same time it's the same"

"How so?" Eragon asked with Brom wondering the same.

"Um...I don't know" he answered sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. At this Brom and Eragon facefaults as Saphira, who was eavesdropping, sweatdropped. Brom shook his head and smiled at him. _How could someone be smart and stupid at the same time? It didn't make sense! But he's got a good personality. I can tell he'd do anything to protect his friends and anyone close to him. _

After that Naruto went back to his fuinjutsu book and Eragon began to think _what_ were _those Urgals were doing in Yazuac. Brom figures that they probably broke off from the main force to loot the place and Naruto recons that they're being forced. Hmm..._

Later, Brom recounts his side of the battle, then imparts a bit more info about all this magic business:

All Riders can use magic. That's what makes King Galbatorix so darn powerful. The problem was, the Riders received comprehensive training in how to direct and channel their magical powers. This means that Eragon will be at a disadvantage in a magic duel.

Brom says that he'll do his best, though, to train him on the run. After all, Eragon has already shown promise with that whole exploding-Urgal-head trick.

To get better, Eragon will have to improve his ancient language vocabulary. Speaking the words is what releases the power. Also, it's impossible to lie when speaking in that language. Another thing to know about this language: if somebody knows your true name, they can use magic to exert tremendous power over you. For that reason, most people have two names, one they use casually and the hidden one that they keep secret.

Eragon would like to know his hidden name, but Brom warns him that obtaining that knowledge can prove very dangerous.

Eragon learns that magic can also heal (though it takes a lot of energy), but Riders are forbidden to use it to raise the dead. That's something that could kill a magic-user.

Brom demonstrates some magic that's more Eragon's speed. He teaches him to cause a pebble to levitate from his palm. After a few tries, Eragon succeeds.

Brom also mentions that magic is affected by distance. The farther away from the source it is, the more energy it takes to work.

Then Brom has Eragon keep practicing with the pebble. He teaches him some new magic words, then spars with him that night after dinner. Even left-handed, Brom still has mad skills and when he was tired Naruto volunteered to do it. The result was Eragon getting more bruises than he already got from Brom.

Their days slip into a pattern: Brom gives Eragon magic lessons during the day, sword-fighting lessons with either Naruto or Brom at night. Along the way, Eragon was getting stronger, as was Saphira.

After some time on the road, they come to the village of Daret.

Eragon has a nightmare about Garrow, who turns into the Ra'zac. Luckily, Saphira and Naruto was there to make him feel better. As Eragon calmed down and fell asleep, Naruto said to Saphira with a chuckle. _"Even though he's like this he'll become great one day."_

"_**Of course he is. I'm here" **_she answered with a laugh. _**"Though, all jokes aside he will be great. I can feel it" **_Naruto just nodded with a smile and went to sleep.

**Skull: Hoped you liked that boooring chapter. Kukukuku. 'Till next time.**


	11. A Pleasant Surprise

**Skull: Alright! Skull here-!**

**Naruto: -Hopefully with a **_**non-**_**boring chapter**

**Skull: Shut up! Anyway the poll for the paths are closed unless I feel like changing it sometime in the future. The paths won't be here for a while but they will come up soon:**

Naraka Path-Kakashi Hatake

Animal Path-Jiraiya

Human Path-Itachi Uchiha

Deva Path-Hashirama Senju

Asura Path-Zabuza Momochi (because I feel like it)

Preta Path-Haku (No, Haku will not be female nor be in the harem...problem?)

Skull: The poll for Naruto's harem is still open. Why? 'cause I said so, well that's it take it away Brom.

Brom: He doesn't own either Naruto nor Eragon, etc, etc.

**"_I'm __epic_"**- Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"**I'm epic**"- jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

_**A Pleasant Surprise**_

The next day, they entered Daret with Saphira hiding nearby. The place looks empty; dust devils twirl through deserted streets. As they moved in further, a wagon is suddenly pushed in front of them to block the path. Out jumps a rough-looking dude with a bow and sword, ordering them to halt. Other archers pop up from surrounding roof tops. Yikes.

"Explain yourselves! Why are you here?!" the man asked/demanded.

"We're just here to look for some supplies to buy" Brom said calmly.

"Hmm... fine." He agreed albeit reluctantly, "but you have to stay here as lately we had enough scrapes with Urgals lately to trust strangers" he explained pointing to Brom, Eragon and Naruto whose face was submerged within his book. They narrowed their eyes slightly when he mentioned Urgals but nodded.

Brom reluctantly agrees to fetch them what they want. Brom then gives them a list of things they needed, and someone was sent to fetch the items.

"I apologise for this but you know, precautions and whatnot" the man said, "Anyway, the names Trevor. So, is there any news of what's going on elsewhere? " To that, Brom tells them about the massacre at Yazuac.

Though Trevor was visibly shocked and upset by this, he told them that the people of Daret refuse to leave their homes. He's been put in charge of defenses since he used to serve in the king's army.

Meanwhile, the runner comes back with the requested items, including a pair of gloves that will nicely hide Eragon's gedwëy ignasia from prying eyes.

Eragon, Naruto and Brom head out, with a message from Trevor to pass along. He wanted them to tell the Empire about what's going down around there, since nobody's sent any help. They promise to relay the message.

* * *

As they head out of Daret, Brom scolds Eragon for not using his powers to sense Trevor's intentions telepathically.

"Hey I didn't know about that power!"Eragon said back. "He got you there Brom. You didn't tell him 'bout it" Naruto said backing him up from his book.

Brom shook his head in annoyance and said, "Fine, but i'll have to teach it to you sometime" then he noticed something, "Oi Naruto!" he yelled.

Naruto picked his ears with his pinkie in irritation, "I'm right here! No need to yell!"

"I know, I just like messing with ya" He replied cheekily.

Naruto's left eye twitched then started looking at him strangely, "Hey Brom are you alright?" he said in a scared tone.

"Yes. Why?" he replied.

" 'Cause you're being less like a prick and you're making _jokes_" Eragon replied for Naruto.

Brom facefaulted at that and glared at the two teens- no a man and a young adult just starting to go out into the real world.

"Hehehe that's what you get for 'messing' with the great Uzumaki" Naruto said with pride.

"_**And with a great ego too"**_ Saphira said flying above them making Eragon and Brom laugh.

Naruto then got a gloomy aura around him and sat near under a tree and started drawing circles in the dirt and mumbling about 'mean dragon's putting him down' and 'Teme (if you don't know who he calls this then get out of here and stop reading my fic) having more egos and him' making them all sweat drop.

"_Why Saphira-hime? I thought we had something special!_" he thought back to into Saphira making her blush due to him calling her 'hime' (Naruto explained honorifics to them some on their way to Daret) making their sweat drops larger. (because of the 'why Saphira' bit not the blush as they can't see cause she's blue and she's flying)

Naruto then stopped and asked Brom what he wanted to ask. "Well... when we were on the topic of reading minds earlier, I couldn't help but notice that you have wall to protect your thoughts which must mean that you know how to stop people entering your mind right?" he said.

"Um, you were right with the first accusation but wrong on the second" he replied. "How is that possible?!" Brom nearly yelled out "I mean how can you have a wall but not know how to do it? Is it natural?"

"No no no, it's not natural" he replied.

"Hmm... I'll just say that it's from a _foxy _friend and leave it at that" he said mysteriously. Brom looked at him in suspicion but nodded. He then turns to Eragon and says, "I suggest practising on mind-reading cats first, as they're interesting creatures." Naruto shivers suddenly when he heard _cat. _They looked at him in confusion nut shrugged it off.

Eragon asks if others could read his mind, and Brom says yes, but that he'll know if someone tries to enter his mind. If they do, he can put up a wall to protect his thoughts, but it takes lots of practice to do so.

Eragon thinks that the more he knows about magic, the more it creeps him out.

* * *

They meet back up with Saphira, and she is _not _happy. She's mad that Eragon keeps getting into sticky situations without her. She pins him to the ground and demands that he ride her the next day. (Minds out of the gutters guys... maybe girls)

Eragon's not too wild about this idea. We're guessing the memory of chapped thighs stays with you for a while, but eventually he agrees. Saphira lets him back up, content.

That night at camp, it's time to spar again. But this time, Brom wants to use real, live swords. Uh oh. Naruto brightens up at this though not showing it to Eragon, Saphira saw this and wasn't sure whether to be irritated because her rider's going to be beat up or amused with the same reason.

Not to worry. He shows Eragon how to blunt the edge of his sword with magic. They can still break bones, though, he says, so be careful.

They spar with the swords, and both are bumped and bruised in the mock battle.

"He's greatly improving everytime you spar with him" Naruto thought to Saphira and Brom and they couldn't help but be proud, Saphira because her rider's getting stronger and Brom for his _own _reasons (Those who read the whole series probably know what I'm talking about. I'm saying what though as i'm trying to lessen spoilers in my fic... if i did)

Eragon, though, has more bumps and bruises than Brom does. Just sayin'.

The next morning arrives. Time to ride the dragon, Eragon.

He's nervous, but due to Naruto's encouragement and Saphira's _subtle _threats he hops on Saphira's saddle and off she flies. Hey, thinks Eragon, this ain't so bad. Then Saphira starts twisting and diving.

Eragon is dizzy, but she says that it's important to practice these moves, in case they have to fight in mid-air.

Then Saphira joins her mind to Eragon's. He finds himself looking through her eyes. The world takes on a bluish tint. Trippy.

In this melded state, Eragon starts to understand how much pleasure Saphira takes in flying. His fear melts away and he, too, starts to enjoy himself.

At one point, both Eragon and Saphira start to merge into a single consciousness during the flight.

Eventually, though, Saphira goes into a steep dive and her mind starts to separate slowly from Eragon's.

Eragon is wowed by the experience. He's sorry that he hasn't flown on her back more and promises to fly on her all the time from now on.

Well that takes care of that.

Saphira goes on flying, showing Eragon how she reads the land from up in the sky. He's learning so much and having so much fun that at first he doesn't notice Brom screaming at him in his mind to get back down to earth.

After they land, and after Brom gives Eragon a tongue-lashing for ignoring his mental call. He was about to say a _smart _answer until he saw Naruto's serious face on which scared him into silence and also got Saphira blushing and shivering in excitement, Brom shows him what's so important: a confusion of Ra'zac footprints. There are other prints there, too. It looks like the Ra'zac have taken off on some giant birds.

They sit down for lunch well the Brom, Eragon and Saphira did as Naruto seemed to wander off somewhere. Brom got worried for a while until Earagon and Saphira reassured him.

While there Eragon thinks _How will they track the Ra'zac now? It's not like they'll be leaving footprints on the clouds or anything._

Eragon is at a loss for options and stalks off into the woods. There he stumbles on a metal flask with the Ra'zac's symbol on it.

He upends the flask and lets a drop of clear liquid fall on his finger. Ouch! It burns as if it were fire. A small patch of skin has been eaten away.

Eragon takes his find over to Brom, who explains that it's oil from a Seithr plant, which grows only in the far north. It's very rare, used in torturing and assassination. Eragon guesses that this is what burned his Uncle Garrow.

All of the sudden, another light bulb goes off above Eragon's head. If this stuff is so rare, and it has to be shipped to get here, there must be records that show that kind of transaction.

Brom and Saphira looked at him weirdly before agreeing on one thing _Go Eragon! You're on a roll today!_

Brom picking up what Eragon's putting down. If they can trace the shipments of Seithr oil that the Empire is ordering, they'll be able to track down the nasty Ra'zac.

He suggests that they head to the port city of Teirm, on the coast. One of his old buddies, Jeod,lives there. Then Eragon lets her know that he has to ride with Brom the next day, though. Saphira's okay with this, since she knows that Eragon still has much to learn from Brom. Plus, that will give her some time to go hunting. Win-win.

Cool beans, says Eragon, then as was about to jump on Saphira's back for some more riding until Naruto came back to camp with a bloodied jumpsuit and sworn in one hand and the other arm slinked around a hot and beautiful but beat up looking red-headed woman.

They watched in awkward silence as Naruto brought the woman near the fire and laid her down onto a futon he unsealed from a scroll.

He then looked at them for a moment before saying something really shocking to them all before tending to her "Oh yeah, this woman is Kushina Uzumaki, my mother"

Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun! What's Kushina doing here? How did she get here? Find out in the next instalment of 'Naruto: Inheritance Cycle'!**

**This one is about the Harem and the romance in all: if you think that the romance is slow which it probably will in the future then I apologise cause this is still my first fic.**

**This one is irrelevant but listen to this song:****'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Why? 'Cause it is! ^_^**


	12. Explanations

**Skull: Well here's the next chapter...yep that's it, no more to say except I don't own either Naruto or Eragon. (^_^)**

**Kushina: You'd better not describe me as a tomato here or else...**

**Skull: Hai! Hai Kushina-sama!**

***Note*- Minato will be seen as an evil bastard in this chapter and probably whenever they talk about him in this fict.**

"_I'm epic_"- Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"- jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

**Explanations**

"How much longer?!" complained an irate _human _Saphira behind Eragon on Cadoc. "Just a few more minutes and it'll be in view" replied Brom.

Saphira just huffed turned to Kushina who was running beside Naruto and said, "So Mrs. Nam- err Uzumaki tel-" "Just Miss, I'm not married anymore. In fact just call me Kushina" Kushina interrupted coldly. Saphira swallowed and nodded out of fear at the tone she used. _How is this possible! I'm a dragon and yet her tone makes me shiver in fear! _"OK Miss Uzu-er Kushina. Um tell me about yourself"

Kushina's tone softened and said "Sorry about that dear, it's just my _husband..._" she trailed off. Saphira nodded indicating that it's alright. "So what do you want to know?" "Could you tell me about where you came from?" "Hmm... Ok. Well I originally came from..."

As Kushina was talking to Saphira, Naruto began to have a flashback of what happened. (_Yeah! Flashbacks for the win!)_

_-Flashback no Jutsu: Few days ago!- _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_...SHE'S YOUR WHAT!" Yelled the dumbfounded three. (if you don't know then F*** you!)_

_Naruto picked his ear with his pinkie and said, "Jeez! Alert the king on where we are why don't cha"_

"_**Naruto**__" Saphira said warningly. (is that a word?)_

_He rolled his eyes and replied calmly "My mother" _

"_What? How?!" Eragon said lost._

"_Well...it was because..."_

_-Flashback within a flashback!-_

_As the company was about to sit down Naruto hears some noise in the far off distance and being an ex-shinobi of Konoha he goes off to check on it._

"Hey Saphira I'm just goin' to check something okay?"

"**Sure, but be careful"**

_Naruto nodded before heading there._

_0.o.0.o.0_

_As Naruto came closer to a clearing he sees a small group of soldiers belonging to the king. There were 15 in total. They seemed to be just resting there._

_He was itching to beat them up but he stops and listens for any information. He then hides up in a nearby tree and fished for any info._

"_Heh. It was a good thing those two freaks helped us get these rebel scum" said one arrogantly. _Freaks? _He thought._

"_Yeah, but they scare the crap out of me. Have you seen their face before? It's been rumoured that they have beaks for their mouths!" said another one. _

_At that Naruto's eyes widened. Ra'zac! They were closer than we thought..._

_Another one then said, "So captain, what do we do with them" _

"_Those two men will have their minds read for any information about the Varden, as for the women, you know what to do," the captain said with sick perverse pleasure. "Bring the women here!" _

_5 of them man-handled 3 women but a red-headed woman (*hint*hint*) caught his attention 'cause she was familiar. This made his blood boil. _They're what makes men look bad. Even Ero-sennin despised rape. _He thought._

_The captain's eyes glinted evily as he walked to the red-head. He put his face up to her and roughly grabbed her chin to face him. _

"_You are a beauty..." he drawled with that disgusting voice. She just glared at him defiantly and spit on his face. The captain grinned as he wiped the spit off his face. "I promise that you will not enjoy this" (Virtual cookie for anyone who guesses where that quote is from) _

_At that Naruto had enough. He then unsealed Kubikiribōchō (or Kubikiri for short) or The Executioner's Sword. _Thanks Zabuza. I'm going to kill them with fear etched on their faces.

"_**Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **__(Hidden Mist Technique)_ _was heard all over the clearing, then suddenly an unnatural heavy fog/mist swept over the clearing obscuring anyone in view. _

What's this?! I can barely see 5 feet in from of me! _Thought most of the soldiers. Naruto then flared some of his KI to stop anyone from moving (being careful not to let the prisoners feel the KI but they still shivered at the power of it). He stopped himself from flaring to much to kill them. No. He wanted to kill them himself._

_"I am a master at silent killing techniques." He announced, "There are 8 vital points on your bodies, Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. And being a master at silent killing techniques mean I can hit any one of these and you wouldn't even know it till you were dead. Hmm... so many to choose from!"_

_5 soldiers suddenly were heard dropping on the ground, courtesy of being struck at the collar bone._

_Another 4 dropped at a strike to the jugular vein. 3, to a hit at the larynx._

_Finally, the captain after getting some balls, shouts out, "Coward! Why do you fight in the shade?! Why do you fight unfairly, have you no honour!" _

_Then they hear a dark hollow chuckle was heard around the last off them. " . ... honour? I've seen drunkards with more honour than you," Then the last two of the captains guards died of senbons piercing their armour to their heart. _

_The captain then felt a foreboding presence behind him. "And I'm a shinobi...we don't fight fair." Was the last thing he heard before all went black._

_0.o.0.o.0_

_**Sching!**_

_**Clang!**_

"What was that?" _wondered the red-headed woman. She then remembered what happened; them being attacked by a group of soldiers and the Ra'zac, their plan, almost getting raped, being saved by- wait I remember that dark presence. It gives me shivers just thinking about it._

"_Thank you for saving us!" came Godric's voice, a powerful but right now tired combat magician helper of the Varden._

"_Ah it was nothing! I would have done the same thing anyone would have done!" came a loud voice that held power and confidence but not arrogance._

"_Well thank you all the same. That was very kind of you," was heard from Helga, a witch who specialised in herbs and medicine._

"_Yes thank you as well" came Rowena's voice, a master strategist who works with her plans to cover up her weakness of casting weak spells. She also knows a good deal of the Ancient language._

"_*sigh*...Yes...Thank you..." was Salazar's curt drawl of 'thanks'. He knows a lot about 'mind probing' but he calls it 'Occolumency'. He knows a lot about potions and combat fighting too._

_By this time the red-head was up and was limping towards to where they were._

"_Ah Kushina! What are you doing up and about?!" yelled Helga._

"_I'm fine" she said._

Kushina?! Could it be? _Naruto thought._

"_How long was I out?" she asked._

"_About 2-3 minutes" Godric said._

"_That quick?" _

"_Yep" Godric answered._

_The red-head who is now called Kushina looks at Naruto then her eyes widened before clutching her abdomen and falling to the ground in pain._

"_Kushina!" yelled Godric, Helga and Rowena but not Salazar, his eyes just widened before going with the others to help her out._

"_What's wrong?" Godric asked._

"_Ahh My ah stomach" she gritted out, she then looked at Naruto her eyes narrowed and said with so much hatred which shocked Naruto so much, "Min-agh Minato y-you bastard!" _

_They looked at Naruto in confusion before saying, "Let me take a look" Rowena said, then lifting her shirt to show her toned stomach before gasping but that's not what caught their attention. It was the strange markings glowing._

"_What is it?" Godric asked._

"_Seals..." Naruto said making them remember him again._

"_What?" Rowena asked._

"_Seals," he repeated kneeling down beside her inspecting the markings and kanji. "Memory and slavery seals to be exact" _

_Rowena and Helga gasped at that, Godric growled and even Salazar was frowning. "Can you help her?" Finally said the quiet Salazar surprising them._

"_Yes" he said unsealing his ink and brush making them wonder how he did that, "This may be difficult to get rid off but these are seriously out off date and I have seen many more that were more difficult that this one" he informed them. _

_They nodded and let him do his work. After five minutes he was done._

"_She should wake up any moment now" he informed. They nodded._

"_Oww my stomach" she moaned out._

"_Your alright!" Helga yelled before hugging her._

_She then looked at Naruto, "Minato you bastard! What have yo-" she said before being interrupted._

"_Ka-chan?" He interrupted._

_She frowned then said, "What do you mean 'Ka-chan' you bast-" She then saw his face which had three whisker marks on each cheek. _

_Her eyes widened in realisation before saying softly, "Sochi-kun?" _

_Tears went on Naruto's face then hugged Kushina tightly not willing to let her go. Kushina of course hugged back._

"_Are we missing something here?" Godric said with a grin, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend..." He said wriggling his eyebrows. _This guy really reminds me of Er-sennin _Naruto thought with a sweatdrop._

"_What?! Baka! This is my sochi! My Son!" She yelled with a blush before hitting him on the head._

_Their eyes widened at that and said, "What?! Tell us what happened!" they demanded with Naruto nodding and said softly, "Yes can you tell me why you said dad's name like that? And can you please tell me where you where for most of my life?" Kushina frowned at him calling the bastard his dad and cringed at the second._

" _*sigh* Fine, but this will take some time." _(Kushina then proceeded to tell the four about the Elemental Nations, Shinobis and chakra to get them to know the basics. She then tells them about the Kyuubi attack, in which Naruto interrupts for a moment telling them that Kurama was forced to attack because his kits were killed_**.1 **_Leaving behind a very shocked Kushina and semi- confused magicians.). _"Ok, when the Kurama was attacking the leaf I woke up and saw Minato-teme talking to Danzo. It turned out that he was with the elders and Danzo to turn you, Naruto, into their very own weapon and that the old monkey was supposed to die and that Danzo was supposed to be the Hokage after he died. It was a good thing he didn't though. Then they found me and forced seals on me that the pervert designed. But he wasn't in it though and Jiraiya in fact helped him make the Rasengan and in fact I designed the Hirashin seal. He was worse than an Uchiha. But the monkey hopefully was able to give you a good life" She said finishing her tale. She then looked at him. "What's wrong? Didn't Sarutobi give you a good life? How is he? Is he even alive?" _

_Naruto then interrupted the barrage of questions and with a heavy sigh he answered, "No Jiji wasn't able to." (He then tells her about his early and older years in which leaves a very shocked group), "Then after the Pein invasion, I found Jiji's diary which was supposed to go to me when he died and found out some very shocking things; First: he didn't know about_ Minato's _conspiracy with the elders and Danzo, in fact he tried so much to help me but it seems that the civilian council and the elders got so much power during the Fourth's rein."_

_After that Kushina, Helga and Rowena were crying, Godric was growling and so was Salazar! _

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." Kushina murmured. _

"_Don't be. You were weak after giving birth, it wasn't your fault." He said softly._

_-5 minutes later-_

"_So are you guys going with us?" Kushina asked._

"_No," Salazar said curtly getting Godric and Naruto to sweatdrop. _

"_After that story you told us, we decided that we're just going to go to the Varden and give then the intel we got and then we're leaving Alagaesia for a hopefully better place" Rowena said._

"_Ok I guess this is goodbye then" Kushina said._

_Naruto nodded, "And thanks for taking care of mom" _

"_No problem" Godric said._

"_Yes goodbye" Helga said._

"_Goodbye, may fortune be amongst you" Rowena said._

_Salazar just nodded._

"_And don't let being blood related get in the way of your relationship!" Goric said before running away laughing from a fuming Helga and Rowena and leaving behind a blushing blonde and red-head. Salazar shook his head, nodded one last time to them then ran to try catch them._

"_...So let's go to camp but you're probably still tired so I'll help you whether ya want to or not!" Naruto firmly said. Kushina sighed and nodded knowing she wont win the argument._

_Naruto then slinked his arm 'round her making her blush and unsealed Benihime since it's easier to carry. Kushina gasped at that. Naruto looked at her and said, "I'll tell ya later after you get some rest" She then nodded._

_-Flashback within a flashback: End!-_

"_... And that's what happened." Naruto said leaving behind a gaping trio. _

"_...So you did all that in a span of...30 minutes..." Brom said._

"_Yep" he replied still tending to Kushina._

"_...You know what? I'm not even surprised anymore! That's how surprised I am!" _

_Then Naruto suddenly hit his head, "Baka! I knew I forgot something!" He then turned to Saphira._

"I can turn you into human now!" _Was what the three heard in their head. They were shocked at the idea of turning a dragon into a human._

"**Absolutely not!" **_Saphira's thoughts. _

"But it's not even permanent! Plus you could spend some more time with your rider and not have to hide every time we go to a city or town. And Brom said that we'd we goin' to Teirm which is a very large city. So think about it_" Naruto reasoned._

"Naruto's right there Saphira,"_ Brom said "_think about it."_ Eragon nodded. _

"It's okay if you don't want to but just to remind you the offer is still there. And it's not permanent and you can change you back any time you want"_ Naruto said._

_Saphira nodded _**"I'll think about it"**_ and she took off with Eragon for the last flight of the day._

_ -Flashback no Jutsu: Few days ago, END!- _

Of course the next day she agreed. So after calming Kushina down after seeing Saphira he turned Saphira into human**2 **they taught Saphira to walk while Eragon taught her most the things she needed to know as a human via thoughts and memories, even Brom helped her a little as he made this an exercise to make Eragon bod with Saphira.

While this was happening Naruto was helping Kushina get into shape like sword fighting (he gave back Benihime since he felt that she could get a feel to kenjutsu again, while he used Kubikiri.), chakra control exercises and even some D-B rank jutsus.

"Hey guys there's Teirm over there!" Eragon said to them.

"Finally! About time!" Saphira said. "And we will come out sometime later today to fly, right?"

"Of course" He answered.

Brom smiled at them as they rode nearer to Teirm. "Nearly there... my Black Hand princess"

**Skull: Well, there it is. Hope that satisfied you for now. (Did that sound creepy?). Who was Brom talking about...hmm? Well read on and find out here on Dragonba- err Naruto: Inheritance Cycle!...After I update the next one. ^_^**

**A/N: 1. I don't believe that Kurama can be forced to attack Konoha because of a doujutsu because he's a Bijuu and it was said that he could create tsunamis with one tail and create earthquakes with another (or was it destroy mountains? You pick).**

**2. Naruto turned her into human by sealing since fuinjutsu has ****theoretically no limits. If you have a problem deal with it.**

***The four people here in the story, you should know if you read HP books or at least saw the movies. They're there cause I might make a fict where Naruto or Eragon go to the Wizarding world sometime in the future.**


	13. Old Friends

**Skull: Hey! Skull here with the latest update, sorry about the late update but I kind of lost the damn USB key where I saved it. Hehehe.**

**Saphira: Okay...well? Where is it?**

**Skull: Hmm? Oh, Well I still haven't found it, but I found out that I could've just saved it on 'my saved documents' on my fanfiction page, and just copy and paste it on this computer I'm typing this chapter on. **

**Saphira:...**

**Eragon:...**

**Naruto...**

**Saphira:...Get over here so I can KILL YOU!**

**Skull: AAAAHHHH!**

**Naruto: About time! You were taking forever! Anyway, Skull doesn't own****_Naruto_****or****_Eragon._****Christopher Paolini and Kishimoto Masashi does.**

**Eragon: Well, on with the story!**

"_I'm epic_"- Kurama, Dragons, shouts, etc.

"I'm epic"- jutsu (except flashback no jutsu), spells, etc

"I'm epic"-normal talk

_I'm epic_-thoughts

**Old Friends**

At long last they arrive at Teirm, which was surrounded by a huge, white wall.

"All right everyone, Eragon, Saphira and myself will try and see if Jeod is still here. We'll get Saphira to contact you on where we are when you're done, alright? Good. Now stay out of trouble and all that." Brom said.

Naruto and Kushina nodded and left.

"Hey Brom? How come Naruto and Kushina aren't coming with us?" Saphira asked.

"Naruto said that he knows some people who could greatly help the Varden" he answered.

"OK"

( Oh yeah, before they came to Teirm Naruto and Eragon had a talk about the Ra'zac and agreed that Eragon needs to get stronger first so he had to go and help the Varden to get training from both the elves and the Varden. Just wanted to get that out there, ya know? Cause I'm lazy :P)

When they get to the gate, the group give their fake names in their best accents and act kinda silly/demented. The guard waves them through.

Eragon and Naruto notices that the city is designed with buildings that get progressively taller as they get closer to the castle. Brom explains that this allows archers to shoot down at invaders without hitting their buddies in front of them.

They notice that the locals look pretty grim, as if they've recently had trouble, too.

Brom says that they better find Jeod, so they duck into a tavern called "The Green Chestnut."

Naruto and Kushina leaves the group then to find some old friends.

**0.O.0**

_With Brom, Eragon and Saphira_

Brom leads the three of them to a simple tavern. Inside he ask the barkeep if he knows anyone called Jeod, but the bartender is going to need some moolah to part with that info. In other words, they'd need some money.

"Oi! Ye ass! Ye don't even know who the lad is!" a man who seemed drunk exclaimed. He then turned to them with a grin, "Hi! I'm Martin and I'm drunk! Ahem, anyway if yer lookin' fer Jeod 'e can be found in the west side 'o the town!" He said helpfully. Then he volunteers even more info: apparently, local merchants like Jeod have been losing ships right, left, and centre. They are being sunk by mysterious attacks.

"Are you seriously trusting his info?"Saphira asked.

"Well it's the best we have right now," Brom answered. She reluctantly agreed.

Brom and Eragon thank him for the info, down their beers, and take the story over to the west side!

When they get there, the west side of town is pretty ritzy, and Eragon feels out of place.

**0.O.0**

_With Naruto and Kushina_

"You sure about this Sochi-kun?" a red-haired woman asked her spiky, blonde-haired companion as they entered a worn down Tavern/lodging. In front of them was a crowd. They couldn't see what they were looking at but assumed that it was a fight considering the yells and noise.

"Yep. Definitely Kaa-chan." he answered. Kushina discretely blushed at that. _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm not supposed to feel this way about Sochi-kun 'ttebane! Wait, kun? Where did that come from?!_

"-an! Kaa-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto yelled waving his hand up and down her face, drawing a some of attention.

"Hmm? Yes! Yes! I'm ok." She said still blushing, and then glaring at the people looking at them. Naruto scrunched his face up near her for a moment then shrugged. "Ok!"

"Ok, now where are they?" he mumbled to himself before looking at the crowd and suddenly facepalming. He then grumbled to himself as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Kushina looked at him oddly before shrugging and followed him.

He stops in front of a red-haired woman, about his age wearing clothes that were definitely not from Alagaesia. She was beating up a fat person in brown rags.

Kushina knew instantly that she wasn't from here.

Naruto sighed out loud then said, "Still as rowdy as ever, huh Tayuya?"

**0.O.0**

_With Brom, Eragon and Saphira_

Eragon, Saphira and Brom entered a herbalist's shop to ask which house belongs to Jeod. Angela (the herbalist) teases them about how they phrase their questions, but eventually tells them what they want to know.

Angela was trying to prove that toads don't exist, only frogs.

Angela was…odd. Saphira concluded. But she's ok for a human.

They leave the shop and go knock on Jeod's door. At first there's no answer, but then his wife comes to the door. She tries to tell them that Jeod is very busy, but eventually goes to get him. (Doesn't _anybody_ do what they're asked right away in this town?)

Jeod comes to the door. He's an old-looking fellow with a big scar on his head.

"Brom?" he says at once, though shocked to see him.

He's happy, though, but says that they can't talk there. He ducks back into his house and comes out again with a rapier (a long, skinny sword) by his side. He's also got on a fancy hat and cape.

They walk toward the city's citadel, where, Jeod explains, all the business owners are forced to keep their offices. He leads them through the gate and into his designated room in the castle.

At last, they can talk. In a castle.

Jeod and Brom reminisce about the time when they last saw each other. They were separated in some kind of "turmoil" in the city of Gil'ead. Eragon got the feeling that they're leaving out a lot of details since he's sitting there.

Brom explains that he fled to Carvahall and laid low after they were separated.

Then he quickly changes the subject to Eragon's quest to find the Ra'zac. He explains their plan to track the Seithr oil shipments and asks if Jeod can help. Jeod agrees; he'll put them up at his house while he helps them. Then he compliments Eragon and Saphira on inheriting such a unique name.

Brom then asks, "Saphira, Eragon can you and go check on the horses?" Eragon knew that they're being asked to leave so that Brom and Jeod can talk in privacy. They take the hint, though he's not happy about it and Saphira? Couldn't care less. But then realizes that he's got magic on his side.

He whips out a pack of cards and starts to shuffle—ah, we kid. What he really does is use magical super-hearing to eavesdrop on Brom and Jeod's convo.

Jeod is complaining about how the shipments to a place called Tronjheim are not getting through. Maybe there's a traitor in their midst. He suggests that Brom take Eragon to Tronjheim, but Brom says that the dwarves would "tear him apart" Dwarves!

Instead, Brom decides to send word to someone named Ajihad. Plan decided. They get up to leave.

All of this eavesdropping has left many questions in Eragon's mind.

**0.O.0**

_Later_

As they headed back to his house, they ran into Naruto, Kushina, a man and two other women with them.

Eragon noted, the man had orange hair, which was pretty rare. Though he had a muscular build, he didn't seem to be clumsy or destructive at all. He wore a plain white shirt, brown leather pants a brown belt. He also wore grey studded sandals. The other thing he had on was a silver pendant and a serene smile on his face. Naruto introduced him as 'Jirobo'. (Bet ya thought it was Ichigo Kurosaki didn't ya?)

One of the women had Kushina's red hair, though she had a cap on. Her clothes seemed to be out of place, but he didn't say anything about it lest he gets beat up for it. She had on a cocky smirk and was holding a plain purple flute. Eragon then made the connection that her clothes might've been from where Naruto came from from some of the pictures he'd seen in his hut in Carvahall. Thus he made the conclusion that she wasn't from here. Naruto said that her name was 'Tayuya'.

The last woman had the strangest hair Eragon had ever seen, but he didn't stare. She had blue hair. Blue! Who the hell has blue hair?! Anyway, her clothes were even weirder. She had a LARGE, black cloak with a picture of a red cloud stitched on the front and back. Her hairstyle was it was rolled into two 'buns'. She had an origami flower, from what Kushina told him, on her hair and a piercing just in the middle, under her lip. Naruto told them that her name was (You obviously know by now...if you don't then I feel bad for you) Konan.

They introduced themselves and vice-versa.

"Erm, Naruto?" Brom asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Who are they?"He said.

"Oh, well they're going to help the Varden" Naruto answered.

"..." Brom looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"No offence to you or your friends here but, they're children except for Konan and two of them are women!" He said.

They all frowned at that.

"Are you saying that women can't fight?" Konan and Tayuya said in a dangerous voice as the air became colder.

"N-no! Bu-"

"Children?" Jirobo asked coldly. His face were covered by the shadow of his hair, but his eyes could be seen clearly, like a cat, in the dark with an insane glint in them.

Brom suddenly realised that he f***** up, and felt like he stepped in front of an army of dragons that were trying to kill him with nothing to defend him except some tissue.

Naruto then smirked and shook his head at them and everything was back to normal. Hell they were even grinning. Brom, Eragon, Saphira and Joed sweatdropped at the sight.

"I think they're gonna be great Brom! Just trust me!" Naruto said cheerfully. Brom just nodded weakly.

They walk back to Jeod's house and, along the way, he lets them know that things ain't exactly wonderful on the home front. He's got financial troubles, which doesn't make his wife Helen very happy. In fact, instead of eating in, it might be a better idea if they go out for dinner.

Jirobo said that they could 'hangout' at their place instead. Everyone agreed but Brom and Joed 'cause they had some catching up on old times over a yummy meal at a large tavern. Afterward, they head for home, but Saphira wanted to fly for a bit, though she didn't tell Joed. Eragon just said that he and Saphira wanted to walk around for a bit. Jeod warned them both to be inside the city walls before dark, and they part ways.

Eragon high-tails it outside with Saphira. They discuss their plan to track the Ra'zac. Maybe magic can help them search through the records.

It's getting dark. Saphira takes Eragon down to the ground, and they make it back to the city gates just in time. They make their way back to Jeod's and finds him, Naruto and Brom in the study. They discuss their plans to search the shipping records.

Eragon asked if he could help since Naruto taught him how to read before.

Joed points out all the books in his study, and Brom pulls down one called _Domia abr Wyrda_, or _The Dominance of Fate_. It details the history of Alagaësia, but has been banned by the Empire.

Jeod is tired, so he heads off to bed and Naruto headed off to where Jirobo and the girls are. Brom, Eragon and Saphira head to their rooms, too, but Eragon has one more question before he hits the sack.

"Hey Brom?"He started.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I wanted to know if I can use magic to call up an image of something that you can't see." He asked.

Brom looks at him and said, "Yes, the practice is possible and is called 'scrying', but only with things that one has seen already. You have to look into a reflective surface." Brom gives him the magic words (I forget them and I'm still trying to find out), but tells him not to use them tonight.

Eragon then said "I want to scry Roran to make sure that the Ra'zac haven't gotten to him." Brom tells him that this is definitely a possibility. Way to cheer things up, Brom!

"But it's unlikely that the Ra'zac will harm Roran, even if they catch him. King Galbatorix likely wants to see if Eragon will join him, so he won't want to kill his cousin and risk turning Eragon against him. So that's the good news." He said.

"But, here's the bad news: if the king ever does get the chance to invite you, Eragon into his service, it will mean that he's close enough to kill you if he refuses."

Brom says that dying for what you believe in is easy—people do it all the time. "The real courage," he says, "is in living and suffering for what you believe"

With that, Brom has delivered yet another pep talk to send Eragon off to bed.

**A/N: I'm adding this; JiroboxTrianna**

**And Naruto's harem poll is closed 'cause I think that's enough for it.**

I apologise for any other inconvenience, grammar and spelling errors.

'Till next time,

Ja ne!


End file.
